


Fifty-Seven

by humanveil



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel him before you see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty-Seven

**Author's Note:**

> [inspo](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/post/139904996302).

You feel him before you see him.

The carefully constructed metal of his wheelchair glides against the hospital flooring, the unique metal resonating in your body with a beautiful familiarity. You sit up before he enters the room, your back supported by pillows. You're glad you at least look presentable.

The lights above you shine bright, the fluorescent white only adding to the throbbing of your temple. The constant beeping of hospital machines had kept you awake the night before, but your body's discomfort is quickly forgotten when your eyes finally find him.

There's a bouquet of flowers in his lap, the colours vibrant against the navy of the blanket covering his legs. He's smiling, but his exhaustion is obvious. You almost feel guilty that he's here, but your happiness at seeing him dulls the nagging voice in the back of your mind.

He wheels himself until he's right beside you, speaking only once he's close enough for you to make out every line of his face, every detail. You can feel him unintentionally projecting happiness, and it warms your heart in a way you can't describe.

"Happy anniversary," he whispers, voice barely above a whisper. "I can't believe we made it."

You smile at him, a lump of emotion forming in your throat as you lean across the hospital bed, your lips meeting his in a chaste kiss.

"You didn't have to come."

"Don't be silly, darling," he murmurs, eyes suspiciously wet as he continues to smile at you. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He places the flowers in an empty vase next to your bed, fiddling with the stems so they look _just so._ "Besides," he says, a single finger tapping against his forehead. "You're glad I'm here."

"Of course I am," you reply. "I'm always glad to see you, Charles."

He reaches an arm out, his smaller hand covering yours. The pad of his thumb strokes the top of your hand, careful not to touch the IV tube, as he says, "I wouldn't say _always_." 

 


End file.
